ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Good Ol' Magic: Rise of the Dragon
is an American fantasy-supernatural-comedy video game, being the third installment in the Good Ol' Magic game series. It is developed by Traveller's Tales and published by Warner Bros. Interactive Entertainment, being released for PC, Mac, PlayStation 3, Xbox 360, Nintendo Wii U, PlayStation Portable, PlayStation Vita and Nintendo 3DS on January 17th, 2012. Synopsis When the dark dragon Shada rises by using her dark powers to control New Titania, Charlotte and Darklia reluctantly join forces in order to protect it from threats that Shada is causing. Characters Main *'Charlotte Painex' (voiced by Cathy Cavadini) - a TBD Face Paint witch who joins forces with Darklia to TBD. **'Tux' (vocal effects by Frank Welker) - TBD *'Lily Jade/Darklia' (voiced by Elizabeth Daily) - a sadistic Dark Paint witch who is forced to TBD. Supporting *'Tattoous' (voiced by Clancy Brown) - TBD **'Thaddeus' (voiced by Rodger Bumpass) - TBD *'Maria Jaxon' (voiced by Andrea Baker) - TBD *'Wendy Igo' (voiced by Candi Milo) - TBD *'Carrie Painex' (voiced by Lara Jill Miller) - TBD *'William Doxx/The Masked Crusader' (voiced by Will Friedle) - TBD *'Ghostly Jack' (voiced by Yuri Lowenthal) - TBD *'Ryous' (voiced by Scott Menville) - TBD *'Willow Wolfe' (voiced by Kari Wahlgren) - TBD *'Andrew Vampe' (voiced by Quinton Flynn) - TBD *'Daisuke Harada' (voiced by Dante Basco) - TBD *'Marionette Pete' (voiced by Richard Steven Horvitz) - TBD *'Evie Fae' (voiced by Kath Soucie) - TBD *'Connor Taur' (voiced by Seth Green) - TBD *'Donna Catt' (voiced by Kimberly Brooks) - TBD *'Kaity Painex' (voiced by Jennifer Hale) - TBD * Antagonists *'Shada' (voiced by Megan Fahlenbock) - a female dragon who is out to destroy humanity and eventually ascend to TBD. **'Rogue' (voiced by Matthew Mercer) - Shada's top henchman and love interest who acts as her main enforcer. *'Elena Mind' (voiced by Tara Strong) - a beautiful Mind Taker pop singer who TBD. *'Deathosaurus' (voiced by Peter Cullen) - a hungry dinosaur who wants to eat anything living. *'Lizard Minelli' (voiced by Melissa Fahn) - a warrior female lizard who TBD. *'Slithers' (voiced by Jess Harnell) - a giant yet stupid snake who TBD. *'Camille' (voiced by Cassandra Lee Morris) - a sneaky female chameleon who is TBD. Enemies *'Dragons' - TBD *'Background Singers' - TBD *'Dinosaurs' - TBD *'Lizards' - TBD *'Snakes' - TBD *'Chameleons' - TBD * Worlds * Spells Charlotte's * Starter * Learnable * Fusion spells * Darklia's Starter * Learnable * Fusion spells * Quotes * Trivia *This is the first game in the series with two playable characters. **Charlotte's levels are played the same way as the previous games while Darklia's levels are more difficult due to the use of dark magic which, despite being more powerful, boosts the difficulty of enemies and bosses. *Due to Shada's voice actress living in Canada, her lines had to be recorded in Vancouver while the the rest of the voice cast recorded their lines in Los Angeles as usual. *Most of the bosses, except for Elena Mind and Rogue. are reptiles or reptile-like. * Category:Video games Category:Warner Bros. Category:Warner Bros. Interactive Entertainment Category:Warner Bros. Games Category:Traveller's Tales Category:Good Ol' Magic Category:PC Category:Mac Category:PlayStation 3 Category:Xbox 360 Category:Wii U Category:PlayStation Portable Category:PlayStation Vita Category:Nintendo 3DS Category:E10+ Category:PEGI 7 Category:2012 Category:Coolot's ideas Category:DonaldoC1997's ideas